bluebell and cutler
by Lady Bluebell Beckett
Summary: this is a story i made ages ago. still not compleated so stay with me. bluebell is my own character. im dyslexic and dysgraphic so please be nice


** chapter 1**

Lady Beckett sat at home thinking about her husband he had left with the company some months back to eliminate piracy on the seas. And she remembered the last day with him.

_It was a lovely sunny day in Port Royal, Lord Beckett woke up to the face of his beautiful wife Bluebell. He got up and got himself dressed in a burgundy frock coat and burgundy with gold embroidery waist coat and black breeches and shiny black boots. He headed to his office in the company headquarters. He had his morning tea and then Bluebell came in wearing a red dress and Lord Beckett loved the dress. That's why Bluebell put on the dress because he was going on a long sailing trip to eliminate piracy. They had tea together and talked a lot and then Lord Beckett's assistant Mercer came in "Lord Beckett the Endeavour is waiting in the docks ready to make sail" _

_"Thank you Mercer get the coach ready for my departure" _

_Mercer left to make sure the coach was ready. "Bluebell would you like to come with me to the docks to wave me goodbye"_

_"Yes"_

_They got in the coach and rode down to the docks. They stepped out and Lord Beckett told the driver to wait till he was gone so that Bluebell could get home. Lord Beckett stood admiring his ship with Bluebell by his side. The crew were loading the ship with supplies like food and gun powder. Bluebell and Lord Beckett went to check his cabin it was amazing it was big and it had a desk in there and a globe. They stood together face to face and they kissed with passion and sorrow. They broke the kiss and they went back to the dock. It was time for the ship to start on its voyage they both kissed goodbye Bluebell was crying at this time and didn't want to let him go. "Please Cutler be careful."_

_"Don't worry I will I got Mercer with me"_

_The ship set sail and was on its way Bluebell went into the coach and went home. She went to her parlour and sat there drinking tea and weeping alone._

Now she sat in the same parlour drinking tea. There was a knock at the front door and the butler came in and said Lieutenant Groves was here to see her. He was one of the officers on her husband's ship. She knew that something bad had happened.

"Lady Beckett I'm so sorry to tell you but Lord Beckett died in a blast on the Endeavour and I manage to get this" he pulled out the ring he used to wear "He also wrote this letter for you"

By this time Bluebell was in tears it felt like her heart was torn apart and the pieces scattered in time. She took the ring and the letter and gestured for him that he may leave.

She sat down and started reading the letter.

_Dear Bluebell _

_When you read this letter I will either be sailing back home to you or I will be dead. I wrote this letter before the battle. This is the battle between my armada and the pirates. If I die remember I love you and always will. You will have the mansion and my money. If I'm not dead then I will be back soon. Please don't be sad if I die I loved you and you know that._

_With love _

_Lord Cutler Beckett_

Bluebell was now crying and she wanted him. She looked at the ring and it glittered in the sun and she put it on her finger. She was thinking of finishing Lord Beckett's job of eliminating piracy. She wanted the compass that her husband had been wanting to find. She knew how.

She had finally found the location of the compass and she was going to take it. It had been about ten years, she had been searching a lot of the compass and getting information on who has it and what it does and so on.

She found Jack Sparrow drunk in a tavern in Tortuga. She was dressed up as a whore.

"Hello sir would you like some service tonight" she asked the drunken Pirate

"Sure how much" he said

"Oh about 10 guineas"

They went up to a room and there they were. They lie in the bed Jack asleep and Bluebell went for the compass and took it and took out her pistol and shot Jack Sparrow dead. She ran to the docks and sailed on a ship with some of the officers of the East India Trading Company.

There was a new head of the company Bluebell thought he was fine but he was not as good as Cutler. She opened the compass and it pointed to a direction and they followed.


End file.
